Shakugan no Shana Shadow of Loneliness
by YGOI
Summary: After Bal Masque's failure to rule the world, the intended to awaken a new terror, which posed a threat to both worlds. Will the Flame Hazes be able to restore peace ? A lot of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : This fanfiction is created by King Kappa from yugiohindonesia(dot)10(dot)former(dot)com.

However, I am the translator.

Also, please forgive us if there are some mistake(s) in our English.

Hope you guys liked it, and please R&R :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

===============================================  
SHAKUGAN NO SHANA  
Side Story  
SHADOW OF LONELINESS

Chapter 1: Trace of Destruction  
===============================================

3 weeks after their last battle with Bal Masque, Misaki City is back to its peaceful state, and so does Sakai Yuji's life. Only one thing changed, Yuji is now Shana's boyfriend.

Life became peaceful again. That's how it should be. However, Bal Masque was still planning something.

After their failure of resurrecting the silver-flamed Tomogara that resides inside the Reiji Maigo, the Trinity of Bal Masque is planning their next move in their dark palace, Seirei-den.

"Hey, it's unlike you to be late", said Sydonay -- one of the Trinity -- when a woman enters the room.

"It's not good to make my Hecate waits. You know how important this mission is, right?", continued Sydonay.

"I am not yours.", said Hecate -- another one of Bal Masque's Trinity. "And she only late for three minutes, isn't it?", the priestess-looking cyan-haired girl that was with Sydonay in the room continued.

"Yeah, I am sorry. Hmph, I thought you'd be happier if I'm late, so that you can be with Master Throne for longer.", said Bel-Peol -- the last and the strategist of Trinity.

"This isn't the time for joking !", Sydonay replied angrily. "Calm down, Metamorphosis", Hecate said to calm down the infamous Metamorphosis, Sydonay. The latter continued hastily, "So, how's _it _? You found all the data necessary ?"

"Hmph, they don't call me the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning for nothing, y'know.", answered the three-eyed woman with pride. She continued, "I've got it. Including the information of where_ she_ was sealed.", she said as she handed Sydonay a map.

"England ? You sure this is it ? Do you know how to break the seal ?", asked Sydonay.

"Uh, can you reduce your number of questions? I've told you I got it all. Let's move on now, the earlier, the better.", answered Bel-Peol.

"Then, may I ask something ?", Hecate asked emotionlessly , like usual. "What if _she_ does not want to cooperate with us ?" "That's why, we'll brought many armies. We'll force _her_," Bel-Peol grinned while leaving the room.

"Cih, doesn't she know that we'll be facing the _Mask of Hatred _?" Sydonay mumbled, annoyed. He then left the room too.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

The Trinity -- with an army of Tomogaras and Rinnes -- arrived in a mountain range in England. "You guys see that cavern over there ?" asked Bel-Peol. "That's wher----"

"FUUZETSU !!"

Before Bel-Peol can finish her words, a dark green-colored Fuuzetsu covered the entire are. "Zephyrus Storm !"

As the word has been chanted, hundreds of dark green flame arrows fell down on the Tomogara army, killing most of them in the process.

Soon, an old man wearing a white cap with a big hat, and a spear appeared before them.

"Hmph, what a nice welcome, _Spear of the North_ Gray Granstein…" said Sydonay calmly. "Do you know him, Metamorphosis ?" asked Bel-Peol.

"Hmm, yes and no. I once had faced him in my job as a bodyguard 5 years ago.," said Sydonay, while the latter pointed his spear to the old man. "He's…one of the Genocide Survivors". Bel-Peol was astonished, unlike her usual calm self. "Genocide Survivors? The four old men that survived the rebellion inStonehenge…?" asked Bel-Peol.

"Is he strong ?" Hecate asked, emotionlessly.

"Well, pretty enough to be trusted to guard this damn place," Sydonay answered with a smile.

"Metamorphosis, Sydonay." The old man spoke, "If even Bal Masque came to a place like _this, _it means your goal is---" "Isn't that obvious ?", Sydonay cut Gray's speech. "We are going to release, the _Mask of Hatred _!!" Sydonay screamed, half-laughingly.

The old man was getting angry. "Have you all lost your minds ?! _That _monster musn't be unsealed !! If _she _happened to release, then… this world is…"

Before the man can finish his words, a chain was thrown toward him. He managed to parry the attack, although the attack scratched his left cheek.

"An old man like you'd better retire! We don't care about what will happen to this world," said Bel-Peol while playing with her chains. "What we know is that _she_ has great powers, and we will abuse it!"

"Hmph, foolish. You will just die," said Gray calmly.

The old man then swung his hands, and Spell Insignias appear in front of him.

Gray the screamed, "I summon thou, Xigfar ! Come forth and banish the evil before thee!" as he finished his words, a green dragon appeared from the Insignia.

"Oi, oi, I never thought he could do something like this !" Bel-Peol surprised.

"Hmph, I hate to admit, but yes, this is why I ran away from him that time", said Sydonay calm. "But this time, we have some army, although the number has been decreased significantly.," he continued. "We won in terms of quantity", said Hecate calmly.

Gray jumped to the dragon's back. "I will protect this place even if would've cost me my life ! I will never let that monster be unsealed !!" screamed Gray as they attacked Bal Masque.

-- to be continued --

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes** : So, how's it? This is our first Shakugan no Shana fanfic, so, sorry if there are mistakes in there.

Well, I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading,

And please review !

Stay tuned to the next chapter !


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodstained Mountain

**Note : **Alriiiight, this is the 2nd chapter.

Shana and the gang won't appear for a while, but I promise I will show them later.

Again, please R&R ! ^^

=====================================  
Chapter 2 : Bloodstained Mountain  
=====================================

They started to fight, and Gray's strength has proven to be strong.

He and his dragon, Xigfar has destroyed Bal Masque's entire army. The only ones left are the Trinity.

Gray pointed his spear to Sydonay and casted a spell. "Shadow Stride !!". In an instant, he appeared behind Sydonay and thrusted his spear. Sydonay didn't have the time to parry, and the right hand of his chimera form has been cut. Sydonay flew while recovering his arm.

"What the…? I never thought he can sneak behind me , _and _I couldn't sense it !?" Sydonay said angrily. His arm has recovered. Soon after, Gray has jumped back to Xigfar's back.

"Shadow Stride…," Bel-Peol commented, "A legendary spell that reinforces the speed of the user to the level of unimaginable. Never thought there is still someone who can use that, especially used that easily. Indeed, he is strong."

"What…? I don't recall him having a spell like that---" , before Sydonay can finish his words, Xigfar breathed flame to him, however the latter managed to parry it by transforming into a hawk. But, before he can escape safely, Gray was waiting for him with a swing of the Flame Haze's spear.

Sydonay was flinched, but before the spear hit him, rays of light stroke Gray. The latter has no choice but to withdraw to his dragon.

"Sorry to bother you, Hecate.." "You was careless", said Hecate, who has helped him with her trademark spell, Aster.

The Priestess fired another massive number of Aster's toward Gray. Her accuracy was matchless, but Gray's agility is unmatched either. While Gray was occupied with Hecate, Sydonay took the chance to transform to his chimera form and fired a huge fireball.

"You guys are very powerful, indeed, but it is not enough to beat me just yet !!", screamed Gray. "AEGIS !" Gray shouted, and in an instant, a force field surrounded him and Xigfar, nullifying Sydonay's fireball attack.

Gray took a deep breath and spoke, "Just give up. You cannot defeat me."

"I don't understand, before, I can still fight him, but how did he become this invincible ?! What the heck ?!" Sydonay shouted angrily.

"Calm down, Metamorphosis Sydonay," said Bel-Peol calmly. "Didn't you find something fishy ? He can use a spell that actually takes time to chant, summon a dragon in an instant, and create a force field that powerful in just seconds. Even he didn't seem to get tired," Bel-Peol explained.

"Hmph, you're right," Sydonay said, regaining his cool. "What trick did he use ?" Hecate wondered. Bel-Peol replied calmly, "Haven't you guys felt something strange since we entered this place ?" In his confusion, Sydonay mumbled, "A Strange feeling…? Could it be ?!"

"Correct," Bel-Peol continued the General's words, "This place is covered with _Mask of Hatred_'s Power of Existence. Since then, that damn old man used _her _Power of Existence to launch his attacks," Bel-Peol explained.

"How terrifying…." Hecate said.

"What's terrifying ? If we knew the trick, we too, could do that," answered Sydonay pridefully. Hecate then spoke, "No… I mean, the _Mask of Hatred_. Though _she_ is being sealed there_, her _Power of Existence could enshroud this entire area.

Suddenly, the white-caped Flame Haze spoke, "Hahahah ! What an excellent analysis. No wonder you became Bal Masque's Strategist, Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning !"

He then continued, "But that doesn't mean you can beat me. _Mask of Hatred_'s Power of Existence is filled with a negative energy. If you tried to absorb it, it will end up weakening you !"

Sydonay cut the Flame Haze's speech angrily, "You think we'd believe in that !?",

"Wait-- he's right, I do feel something strange about this Power of Existence," cut Bel-Peol.

Sydonay became confused "If that's it, how could he…." , "I'm not sure, but it seemed because of the ring in his hand," said Hecate.

"Ooo, pretty good eyes ! So, do you know about the stone in this ring ?" asked Gray.

"Chrysoberryl, am I correct ? A Hougu that is said to be able to neutralize negative energy," said Hecate. "Never thought that kind of Hougu really exist," commented Bel-Peol.

"That's right ! This stone was made by the top alchemists from Outlaw and is given to me as a token of their trust !" explained Gray. "And I won't let them down ! I will guard this place…by exterminating you all !! Zephyr Burst !!"

Gray and his dragon combined their flames, and a huge blast of fire was released through Gray's spear.

"….thanks for the information… Now I don't have to hesitate to use that thing." Bel-Peol smirked.

-- to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall of the Guardian

**Note** : Alriight, this is the 3rd chapter !

My friend did most of this, while I translated it and edited some parts of the story.

Please forgive me for mistake(s) in the English. Please R&R ! ^^

=====================================  
Chapter 3 : The Fall of the Guardian  
=====================================

Gray's flaming spear rushed swiftly into the Trinity. But, despite his mighty powers, Bel-Peol remained calm. She then drew a black box from her pockets , opened it and whispered, "Sekhmeth Oblivion." As she finished chanted the words, Gray's flaming spear was drained into the box. Gray was astonished, while Bel-Peol grins wickedly with a victorious look in her face.

Gray tried to calm himself down, but it was still clear that he was still in a panic. "I-Impossible… Sekhmeth Oblivion… that spell is… _Mask of Hatred_'s ! How could you….."

Bel-Peol burst in laughter, while the others looked at her confusedly. Bel-Peol stopped and said, "Wow, wow… How unusual… It seems that the Seeking Researcher _is_ able to create something useful, after all…."

"Hey, what did you do ?" asked Sydonay hastily.

"I… absorbed his attack, using Seeking Researcher's invention," replied the three-eyed woman. The still-astonished General of Bal Masque asked further, "What exactly is this thing ?"

"Branbal." This box has the power to absorb nearby Power of Existences, and used any spell that the owner of Power of Existence has, as long as we knew the name of the move," she explained. "Fortunately, I have learned everything about the _Mask of Hatred_'s power before coming here.

Sydonay asked in wonder, "If you have something like that, why don't you use it earlier ?"

The Strategist answered, "It's not that easy."

----_Flashback----_

"_Hmph, is this thing gonna work ? Your inventions are unreliable lately" said Bel-Peol to a middle-aged-looking man with lab coats. Beside him stands a robotic Rinne that was carrying some papers._

"_Hmmm…???? That is ruuude…!!"said the Seeking Researcher, Dantallion. "This box could even be my beeeest invention ! Such brilliance, magnificence, and chaaaarissmaaaaa…"_

"_Shut up. So , is there any restrictions of using this ?" said Bel-Peol. The mad scientist answered hyperbolically, "Ooooh, yes there are some----" "First, it cannot be used to absorb the---a yayayai---" Before the robotic Rinne, Domino can finish his words, Dantallion pinched his cheeks and said, "Who said you could cut my speech ?! Now get back too work !" "A-a-a-aa, Affirmative, Professor !"_

"_Be Serious." Bel-Peol said with a heavy voice. "Okay, it cannot be used for the Power of Existence from a damn Crimson Lord that made a contract with a human--in other words-- Flame Hazes" _

"_Second, its power has limit -- to only be able to be used three times a day."_

_----_End of Flashback----

Back to the Warfield, Bel-Peol explained, "So, if the strange presence is this old man's, or another source's, and not from the _Mask of Hatred_, this thing cannot be used. That's why I waited until this old man confirmed it, so that I won't have hesitations anymore."

"I cannot…. Believe this…" said Gray who was shaking in fear.

Bel-Peol smiled in satisfaction as she said, "Goodbye, Spear of the North Gray Granstein! Soul Breaker !"

Suddenly, black beams of energy was shot toward Gray with a high speed.

"Hear me, AEGIS !" shouted Gray, and in an instant his force field appeared, but it was too late, the black beams have pierced the entire force field before it has finished forming.

Xigfar protected his master's life, and the Soul Breaker hit him. And from the scar, black flames engulf his entire body. The dragon let out a sharp, loud cry, as it slowly disappeared within the fire.

Gray was dumbfounded. He was shaking with fear, that he didn't notice Sydonay rushed toward him and delivered a critical uppercut punch. Hecate fired him with a plenty of Asters.

Gray fell to the ground, he tried to get up, but his wounds was too deep. Hardly, he opened his mouth and said, "Y..You guys don't understand… that.. mons..ter… She's not….." He then dissolved in fire before he can finish his words. Only his ring remained.

Hecate then took the ring.

"_So this is _Mask of Hatred_, _Riezel_'s powers…I never thought that her powers are this terrifying to be able to kill a powerful Flame Haze this easily." _Hecate thought in her mind.

"What kind of existence is her….?" Said Sydonay. "We'll know... after we unseal her" said Bel-Peol. "What if she doesn't want to cooperate with us?" asked Hecate.

"We'll force her..by her own powers…"said Bel-Peol as she walked into the cavern.

-- to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

Chapter 4 : the Awakening

The Trinity stepped into the cave. The Inside was like a labyrinth.

They explored the labyrinth-like cavern. A while later, Bel-Peol began to chant mysterious spells. Sydonay and Hecate wondered, but didn't say a word. After walking for a pretty long time, they came to a dead end.

"Hey, we're not on the wrong way, aren't we !?" asked Sydonay angrily.

"Shut up, you're disturbing my concentration !" said Bel-Peol annoyed.

Bel-Peol continued chanting the spells. For about 5 minutes, they stood still. Sydonay became more disturbed. Hastily, he wanted to ask Bel-Peol, when Bel-Peol shouted a spell. Sydonay was shocked and back down. Soon, the walls shattered like glass and revealed that they were standing in the middle of a large room with a sarcophagus tied in golden chains.

"I see, the room was covered by illusion, and the spells you chanted was to break it." Said Hecate calmly.

"Not only the here, but I also felt a strange presence along the way. So that's what you've been doing, huh." Said Sydonay.

Bel-Peol didn't say a thing. She silently walked toward the sarcophagus and whispered, "The real problem starts here." "I'll break the seal…"

_Chains tied to shadows_

_Hear our cry, open thyself to the dark truth_

_Open… Seal Break !!_

As Bel-Peol finished chanting, the coffin exploded with a black flame. Bel-Peol was thrown back, but quickly get up with the help of Sydonay.

When the smoke lifted, they revealed a beautiful, silver, long-haired girl stood in the place where the coffin was. Her black armors shine in the darks of the cavern, and the white cape she wore was luminous. Black-colored flames covered her hands and feet.

Her blue eyes dazed in the cave. Though she seemed calm, but her Power of Existence flow like a stream gushing forth, as if it is going to destroy anything in its path.

Even the Trinity of Bal Masque can be scared, because of her. Even the emotionless Hecate felt a sweat in her spine. They all knew that the woman standing before them is not "something" they could handle carelessly.

The girl continued gazing, until eventually she lowered her head for a while. Her Power of Existence stopped rushing. She looked at The Trinity and asked,

"Who… are you…"

--- to be continued

**Note : **Yeah, finally the 4th Chapter is done.

So finally the Mask of Hatred's name has been known.

But it seems that is the shortest chapter so far.

Again, sorry for mistake(s) in typing or English.

R&R ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Pitch Black Ravage

==========================================  
Chapter 5: Pitch Black Ravage  
==========================================

The girl continued to glare at the Bal Masque's Trinity with an empty , yet cold gaze. None of them moved a bit, until eventually Bel Peol stepped forward.

"Riezel-sama, we are the leaders of Bal Masque. We are the ones who released your highness from thy seal."

"Is that so ? How kind for you guys… Hmph, what would that bring you any good anyways ?" asked Riezel with an emotionless face.

Hecate spoke, "We heard about your powers 200 years ago, and…"

"Is that so ? It's been 200 years since I slept…" cut Riezel "However, despite the long time, it feels that this world hasn't changed a bit…" she continued while gazing at the ceilings.

Bel Peol quickly spoke, although she too, was in fear. "W-We will be very honored if we could work together ! With thy powers, and our army, we can rule the entire world !! As well as killing all Flame Hazes !!"

Suddenly, Riezel's Power of Existences gushed rapidly again, her blue eyes turned red and she looked angry. "Cooperate ? Work together ?? Don't make me laugh !! Do you want to humiliate me ? Why should I lowered myself , to your classes , to just rule the world ?! I could do all of that by myself…"

Sydonay burst with anger. He stepped forward and spoke with a high tone, "What did you just said !? We have released you from your seal! You should've at least thanked us !!" he said angrily.

Riezel smiled a little, then spoke "Thanks, huh ? Right… 'kay then, If you kneeled down before me, I'll let you all to be my slaves."

Sydonay can't hold his anger anymore. He thrusted his spear to Riezel and as he did so, flames burst from his spear and streamed toward Riezel. Riezel replied by raising her hand and whispered a spell. As she did, 3 black claws appeared from her left hand's armor. The claws pierced Sydonay's flame easily.

But suddenly, energy beams rushed from midair, and hit Riezel critically. Hecate was floating in the air, holding her staff, the Trigon.

"Oi, oi! Didn't you hit her a bit too hard ?" asked Sydonay "Is it okay to hit her that hard?" said Sydonay, a bit surprised. The Master Throne put down her staff and said to Bel Peol "It seemed that we really have to use force… Requesting permission to attack with full power."

Bel Peol grinned and answered, "Don't worry. If she's as strong as they say, she shouldn't have died yet from that attack. But I think that could teach her some manners, and---"

"I take back my words earlier !!" a voice screamed beyond the smokes.

Riezel stood there, then walked carelessly with nearly any scratch. She swung her claws , then withdrew them into her armors.

Even the mighty Trinity were shocked, hardly believe what they just saw. The attack Hecate used could even kill a hundred Rinnes, and took the life of many Flame Hazes, however, it didn't even inflict a scratch on Riezel.

Riezel started to chant a spell in a mysterious language, which seemed to be an ancient one. Her cape shone, and transformed into a pair of Black Wings.

"Death… Raven…" Riezel said, before flopping her wings viciously. Feathers scattered around the room. "PHALANX !" Riezel shouted. In an instant, the feathers transfigured into countless flame ravens and attacked the Trinity ferociously.

Sydonay , Hecate , and Bel Peol could destroy most of them, however, due to their large number, they were busy with the ravens, didn't notice that Riezel chanted another spell.

"Shura !!" she shouted. Sydonay , Hecate , and Bel Peol were surprised, and the ravens flying around them exploded, leaving the room covered in smoke.

Riezel laughed in satisfaction. She then spoke, "Hey.. You guys haven't died yet, right? C'mon, gimme some warm-up, before I crush those damn Flame Hazes and scorch them to ashes !" Suddenly, a black spell insignia appeared around her, Riezel seemed shocked.

"DOMINION WRATH !!" shouted Bel Peol. She was holding Branbal, and from the insignia emerged bluish black flame that exploded with a blinding light. The cavern started to shake viciously. Sydonay and Hecate got out from the smoke, but Sydonay's pretty hurt since he was guarding '_her Hecate' _from the ravens earlier.

"Sydonay, Bel Peol, are you two okay ? What did you just do ?" asked Hecate worried. The once emotionless Crimson Lord seemed to have changed a lot since the Statue of Pride incindent.

Bel Peol was as wounded as Sydonay. She answered, "I used Branbal to use her move to kill her." Said the Strategist hardly "If I don't kill her, we're the ones who will be killed…"

Sydonay have an annoyed look in his face. "Too bad we couldn't make that damn girl our teammate, but it's still better than having our lives lost."

But , before the Trinity can relieve, a voice came from beyond the mist of smoke, "How strange.." Hecate, Sydonay , and Bel Peol was dumbfounded and couldn't believe what they just heard and saw. Riezel came from the smoke and her wings are still burning violently, although her armor has been crushed, and she looked exhausted. Her eyes revert to the blue color. "Even it wasn't as strong as the original, but… how could you copy my move ?" she said emotionlessly.

The three leaders of Bal Masque lost their hope ; and their face showed a huge depression. Although they are feared by a lot of Flame Hazes and Tomogaras, they couldn't help but to shook in fear before the mighty force in front of them. They knew that Riezel has been severely weakened, but they too, nearly has any energy left.

"Don't want to answer…huh?" commented Riezel. "Too bad, but I guess I'll have to use this…" she said as she raised her claw and chanted…

"Dominion Greed."

--to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6: Approaching Shadow

=========================================  
Chapter 6: Approaching Shadow  
=========================================

"DOMINION GREED," said Riezel. And as she did, her claws emit a red aura.

Riezel pointed her claws toward Bel Peol. Bel Peol collected the last bits of energy that she had, and swiftly threw his chain strike toward Riezel. However, the chain was crushed easily with Riezel's claws.

Bel Peol was down, and Riezel said another word, "Shadow Stride."

Suddenly she disappeared and materialized behind Bel Peol. As the latter has no time to dodge nor counter, Riezel's black claws thrust the Strategist's chest. Bel Peol screamed in pain , and Riezel said, "Drain…"

The red aura from Riezel's claw surround Bel Peol as her Power of Existence was drained quickly.

The Arbiter of Reversed Reasoning started to fade, but before she died, she used the very last of her powers and threw Branbal to Hecate.

Hecate caught the Branbal thrown toward her, and as she did, Riezel noticed it and commented, "So that's it… the item that you guys used to use my move as your own ?" she grinned and continued, "Time has really passed after all… Even my wildest imagination never thought some stupid thing like that can do something like using my move."

She walked toward Hecate and relight the red aura emanating from her claws. "Shadow… Stride…" said Riezel.

In an instant, she teleported behind the Priestess who hasn't realized what happened yet. Riezel prepared to attack her, but in a flash Sydonay rushed and tackled Hecate. He ended up scratched by Riezel's claws. "Stupid, you just get in my way !" said Riezel annoyed. She said another word, "DRAIN"

As she did, Sydonay's Power of Existence was slowly drained by Riezel.

"Hecate !! Get outta here !!" screamed Sydonay, and with the very last energy he had, he create a huge explosion that thrown Riezel back and shook the entire cave.

Hecate was terrified by what just happened before her very eyes, her two strongest comrades were taken down by a single Crimson Lord. She can do nothing but ran away as fast as she could. She didn't want Sydonay's sacrifice be futile.

As she flew outside the cavern, Sydonay and Bel Peol have vanished. "Damn…" said Riezel. "My power is almost gone. The long slumber has really weakened me, and it took some hours until these people's powers can be used as mine."

She was silent for some minutes. She looked at the sky, and she sighed. "Oh well… I can take care of a weakling like that any time I want." She got up and raised her hand. "It'd be better that I look for a place to restore my energy… Disintegrate !" she said, and her body started to dissolve into a black mist.

"I never thought I'd use this form to preserve my energy, for just defeating 3 people… I guess the seal has rusted my skills," she said with an annoyed tone. "Fortunately, from those 2 Crimson Lord's memory which I have drained, I know a very good place that has a lot of Power of Existence."

She then vanished in the dark of the night.

SnSnSnSnSnSnS

2 days later, Misaki City.

The weather wasn't that good that morning. Thick cloud engulf the sky, and wind blew quite hard. But it doesn't matter for the inside of a small Fuuzetsu near the riverbank, where Shana and Yuji was training.

"Yuji, starting from this morning, our level of training will be intensified," said Shana, the Flame-haired, Burning-eyed Flame Haze who looked like a little girl. However, appearance can deceive, for which she is a very powerful fighter.

"Eh? Intensified? O…kay… But why so sudden ?" asked Sakai Yuji, who looked like a regular kid, but in fact he is the Mystes of Reiji Maigo--the rarest Hougu that has the power to fully recover the owner's Power of Existence at midnight.

"Sakai Yuji, Mystes of Reiji Maigo, your abilities has increased significantly, far from the first time we met…" said Alastor, the Crimson Lord who resides inside Shana's pendant. "But, you still lacks a very important thing in battle," he continued.

His Flame Haze continued his speech, "You have no unique technique."

"You really have used to wield Blutsauger and throw fireballs, but you have no technique other than bluntly swings Blutsauger and throwing fireballs," she continued.

"So, now you're going to teach me a usable tech ?" asked Yuji with passion.

"That's nonsense. The type of swords we have are different. How could I teach you a katana technique while you used a broadsword as big as that?" answered Shana, she continued, "You have to create your own unique technique !" she said with a smile.

"Eh ? Create it myself? But I don't know what to do…" said Yuji, a bit surprised.

"That's why, our training today is to make you able to channel your Power of Existence into your weapon," said Shana as she drew her sword, and the fire from her sword burned brightly.

"When you get used to that, you can start create your own technique. Come on, concentrate your Power of Existence into Blutsauger," she said while putting down her sword.

Yuji started to do it, he wielded Blutsauger and concentrated his Power of Existence into it. Silver-colored flame engulfed Blutsauger. But not so long after, Yuji fell down and the flames disappeared.

"Ahh, with a sword this big, covering the entire blade with fire is difficult !" said Yuji , still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't whine. Wasn't it _you_ who requested Blutsauger as a weapon ?" said Alastor. "But don't worry, if you could do it once, the next should be easy."

"R-Really…?" asked Yuji.

"That was quite good, there are only a few person who could do it at the first try," comforted Shana. "The school will start soon, let's just end this morning's exercise." Said Shana as she lifted the Fuzetsu.

"Okay !" said Yuji. He turned Blutsauger back into a bookmark and put it in his pocket.

Shana and Yuji walked together to school, but in the middle of the walk, Shana stopped.

"Yuji, go ahead, there is something I must take care for a while." Said Shana to Yuji.

"Eh? What kind ? The school will start soon, you could be late."

"I… I wanted to buy Melon Bread first."

"Can't you buy it later ?"

"Urusai !! Urusai !! Urusai !!" Shana said with a high tone. "It won't take long." She continued.

"Err…okay…then I'll go ahead. Don't be late, 'kay?" said Yuji as he left Shana.

After Yuji was gone from her sight, Shana let out a relieved sigh. Shana turned her back and said, "Hey, Come out. I know you're there." She said with a serious face.

Suddenly, a man with all-white clothes with a hat and a metal glove in his right fist came out from nowhere. The man smiled "Good instinct."

He continued, "Or…was it me who was careless to let my presence be detected that easily ?"

Shana and Alastor was quiet. The man continued, "Long time no see, Flame of Heaven Alastor."

-- to be continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note : **Well, this is it ! Shana and friends started to appear.

As always, feel free to give comments or advices.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Galebomb and Tokikaze

==========================================  
Chapter 7: Galebomb & Tokikaze  
==========================================

The white-clothed man continuously looked at Shana while smiling. Finally, Shana asked that man, :Who…are you ? You must be a Flame Haze. What do you want ?"

The man was still quiet, but a voice came from his metal glove, "Flame of Heaven, long time no see. So, that girl is the predecessor of the _Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter_?"

"That voice.. _Lament of the Night_, Vizarth. So, that is your Flame Haze now ?" said Alastor who seemed to be a little surprised.

"Yeah, right. We haven't meet each other for a long time, and it seems that we both have lost our old Flame Hazes," continued the voice from the metal glove.

"Alastor… you know him ?" asked Shana eager.

"Lament of the Night, Vizarth. His Flame Haze is _Lunacy of Dusk_, one of the Genocide Survivors. We were once fought side by side…when I was still with Mathilde," explained Alastor.

"What ? Genocide Survivor ??" Shana seemed a little shocked.

"However, I heard that his Flame Haze died not long after we separated ways. And I haven't heard about him since. So, that man is your new Flame Haze ?" Alastor said.

"Yep, just call me Chrome," said the Flame Haze smiling. :It's a pleasure to meet you, Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter."

"Let's straight to the problem, what brought you here ? You didn't come here just to greet me, did you ?" asked Alastor.

"Well….yeah." Vizarth spoke "But I think this is not a good place to talk. Chrome, let's move !"

"Stop giving me order with that annoying tone ! Hey, girl, follow me" Chrome said noisily.

"Uh, can't he pick a quieter guy as his Flame Haze ? Anyways, let's follow him, Shana," said Alastor.

"Okay." Shana leapt above and followed Chrome.

SxYxSxYxSxYxS

Meanwhile, at the school, Yuji went to his seat and sat down. Not long after, a friend of his who wears glasses greeted him, "Yo, Sakai. It's unusually you came alone. Where's Shana-chan ?" said the glasses-man while giving a friendly slap in his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, 'Morning Ike. She has some business and told me to go ahead. What's wrong ?" said Yuji while putting down his bag on the table.

"Ah, nothing. It's just that you are lovebirds by now, you two should walk together more frequently. People might misunderstand that you are fighting…" said Ike, smiling.

"Lo-Lovebirds ? We-we're not…" Yuji blushed a bit. Then, a brown, short-haired girl came inside the class and greeted, "Morning, Ike-kun, Sakai-kun."

"Oh, Good Morning Yoshida-san," said Yuji and Ike, almost together.

"Eh ? Shana-chan's not here yet ?" she asked after saw Shana's empty seat.

"Ah, she said she had something to take care of first, so she might be a little late," answered Yuji.

"Hey, EVERYONE !! Bad News !!!" shouted one of Yuji's classmate, Satou Keisaku. He entered the classroom panting. The students looked at him with a strange look.

"O-Our homeroom teacher… He was hit by an accident yesterday !" he said while still trying to catch his breath. Yuji and the other were surprised.

"Then... what happened…!? Is he okay !?" asked Ike who was panicking.

"Err… his wounds isn't too serious, but it took about 2 weeks until he can teach again," answered Keisaku who has finally calmed down. Yuji and the others let out a relieved sigh.

"Hhh.. what are you screaming for then ? I thought there's something serious…What's the 'bad news' ?" said Ike, touching Keisaku's shoulder.

"Well, uh.. the problem is, 'till he recovered, we will be taught by…by… Bomb-Sensei…" said Keisaku with a pale, depressed face.

Ike stepped back a few steps and everyone turned pale. Well, everyone BUT Yuji, that is.

The latter was confused with his friends' reactions.

"Yoshida-san, who's 'Bomb-Sensei' ?" asked Yuji to Kazumi who was still pale.

The latter answered with fear, "Y-You didn't know ? He's the homeroom teacher next door…"

"So…? What's up with that , huh ?" Yuji was confused.

Suddenly, a brown-haired man with dark skin entered the class and bringing a lot of books.

…

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL WANDERING AROUND! GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS, NOW !!" screamed the well-built man with a roaring voice. The entire class has been petrified and turned pale.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME !? GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS !!" he shouted as he closed the door, and the students started to run back to their seats.

The new teacher sat in the teacher seat and said, "Allright, let's begin today's lesson. I'm your replacement teacher, Dimitri Galebomb. Don't dare do anything that disturbs the lesson, especially igniting my temper ! If you do, nothing bad will happen. IS THERE ANY QUESTION ?? GOOD !"

Yuji raised his hand and said angrily, "Sensei ! The bell hasn't ring yet, has it?" The others were in fear seeing his actions, and some even seemed like having a death wish. "Why the lesson has started and the doors has been closed !? Some even haven't com yet," Yuji continued.

Keisaku thought in his mind, "_Damn, does he know who is he facing ?! Gosh, this is bad…"_

Dimitri stared at Yuji and said, "School is a Battlefield for students ! Those who have no courage to come earlier are Cowards that will only bug the others ! A have NO interest for cowards to stay in this class. YOU ! GET ! IT ??"

Yuji was really angry, but suddenly the class door opened and a chalk came flying and hit Dimitri's head. Dimitri looked to be in a huge anger, he was boiling ! He looked at the class door while the students--save Yuji--shocked and became even more pale than before, even some has nearly lost consciousness. Yuji and the other saw a man with a long hair and wearing glasses with light brown clothes standing by the doors, playing some chalks in his hand.

The guy said happily, "BULLS-EYE !"

Dimitri came to the guy, "TOKIKAZE-SENSEI !! YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU HUH !!!" He said, screaming to the so-called 'Tokikaze-Sensei'. In the same time, the bell rang.

"Oh gosh… can you lower your volume, please ? Even Police could come here, because they thought there's a wild gorilla wreaked havoc and endangered the students." He said calmly. He then continued, "Can't you differentiate school and a military camp ? Maybe you'd be better sent to Timor Timor for Social activities." A lot of students held their laughter hearing that.

Ike thought, "_Man, what was that ?! Quite KEWL. Let's just see how things turned out, though… Bomb-Sensei sure _is _scary…"_

Dimitri was boiling, but he tried to calm himself down. He said, "You came here just to humiliate me? Or have any other thing ?"

"The second one." Said the brown clothed guy.

"You forgot to lock the sport equipment storage yesterday. The principal is angry, tuh. I got scolded too 'coz of yoou, since me too, was in shift yesterday. You should be more careful, 'Bomb'…" he continued.

"Y-Yoshida-san… that guy…?" whispered Yuji to Kazumi who was _still_ pale.

"Err.. Yuto Tokikaze, Biology Teacher for Seniors." She answered. She seemed to have calmed down.

Dimitri looked angry and grabbed Yuto's collar, then shouted roaringly in front of the poor guy's face, "DIDN'T I ASK YOU FOR HELP YESTERDAY SINCE I HAVE SOME BUSINESS !?!?"

"WHEN DID YOU ASK FOR HELP ??? YESTERDAY YOU JUST SAID 'HEY, STORAGE !' TO ME !! HOW COULD I UNDERSTAND THAT !?" Yuto argued with a voice as loud as Dimitri's.

"AS A FRIEND, YOU SHOULD'VE UNDERSTAND !!" said Dimitri.

"IS IT 'FRIEND' WHO GRABBED HIS FRIEND'S COLLAR WHILE SHOUTING IN FRONT OF HIS FACE ?? AND, DO YOU EVER BRUSH YOUR TEETH ?! YOUR MOUTH'S SMELLY AS HELL !!" argued Yuto.

The students can only remain silent and hold their laughter while the two 'unique' teachers fighting each other. Even some students from another class risked their lives to take a peek at what happened, and they just chuckled.

Yuji was petrified. He don't know how to react with the situation.

---Meanwhile---

Far from there, in the outer sides of the city, at the top of a building, two Flame Hazes faced each other.

Shana and Chrome stood still.

The girl talked, "Now, tell me, what are you up to 'till you brought me up here. I'm in a hurry, so get fast !"

Chrome smiled and said, "Be patient, Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter… ah, your title's quite long too…"

"Just call me Shana." Said Shana.

"A'right, A'right, Shana-chan. Let's get down to the business." Said Chrome.

Suddenly, a long bayonet materialized in Chrome's hand.

Chrome played with his gun and said, "Face me, right here and right now ! Fuuzetsu !!"

-- to be continued


	8. Chapter 8: Hunter & Assasin

**Note **: Okay, the 8th Chapter is up !

Once again, Please Review ! ^^

==========================================  
Chapter 8: Hunter & Assassin  
==========================================

"Do you come here just to challenge me ?" asked Shana whom hair and eyes have turned red.

"Hmph, I'll tell ya if you can beat me," Chrome said smiling.

"I told you ! I'm busy !" said Shana with an annoyed face. She drew her robe and sword.

"So, I will finish this fast." She said as she pointed her sword to Chrome.

"ACERBATUS !" yelled Chrome, and a big fireball flew toward Shana. However, the latter destroy it with her slash with ease. Suddenly, the fragments of the fireball floated and turned gray. Shana, who felt a bad feeling, immediately jumped, before all the fragments exploded.

Shana looked at the place where Chrome was standing, and he wasn't there anymore.

She also didn't feel the Lunacy of Dusk's presence.

"He disappeared ? How…" said Shana, confused.

"Be careful, hiding his presence and strike back from distance is a common method used by them. Concentrate, and you should be able to find him," Alastor suggested.

Shana closed her eyes. She tried to concentrate and find Chrome. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and whispered, "There…"

The burning-eyed Flame Haze fired a blazing shockwave from her sword and it left a huge explosion. Chrome walked from the dust and coughed. However, he only suffered a little to no damage.

He yelled, "HEY !! Can't you hold your power !?" he said while cleaning the dusts from his cape.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm in a hurry ?!" said Shana , pointed her sword toward Chrome. She continued, "Hurry and tell me what you're up to ! It's impossible that you came here just to fight us, right ?"

"Hmm… how's it huh… I've told you that I'll tell ya if you win.." he said, "And I haven't lose yet !! DOOMSDAY ARRAY !!" he shouted, and small bullets with a huge number scattered from his gun and rushed toward Shana. However, it is not a difficult thing for the _Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter_ to parry them all.

Chrome complimented, "Wow, you're stronger than I heard ! This is becoming more interesting--" before he could finish talking yet, Shana appeared beyond him and slashed him with her sword. Chrome hardly parry it.

Chrome started to turn on his Power of Existence, and his bayonet was covered with gray-colored flame. He swung his weapon toward Shana, but the latter managed to guard using her sword. A huge explosion came from the contact and blew both Flame Hazes to opposite directions.

Shana has yet to get up while spears of flame rushed toward her. Shana was astonished, but she can dodge the attacks just in time.

But, once again Chrome hid his presence.

Alastor said, "Shana..he…" "I know !" cut Shana.

Chrome appeared behind her, and was ready to swing his bayonet, when Shana swiftly slashed with her sword. The sudden counter-attack flew Chrome's bayonet. Shana put her sword at Chrome's neck.

Chrome was shocked, but he smiled.

"Impressive. You really deserve to use the name _Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter_, Shana…" said Vizarth.

"Why didn't you fight seriously ?" said Shana coldly.

"Ooh, so you found out ? Since when ?" said Chrome.

"Since our battle started," said Shana as she lowered her sword.

Chrome walked and took his bayonet. He then smiled to Shana and said, "You weren't serious either. Am I right ? Besides, I don't come here to beat you."

Shana said, "Then, tell me your intention."

"Well, calm down a bit. You were busy right ? It'd be better that you leave now. Tonight, let's meet again here. Besides, I still have to talk to the other 2 Flame Hazes." He said as he disappeared his bayonet. "We'll talk with them." He removed the Fuzetsu.

Shana didn't look satisfied, and about to protest when Alastor said, "It seems that something important is up. Fine, we'll meet again tonight."

Shana turned her back and picked her bag, and started to walk away.

Chrome asked, "Btw, what's your business ?"

"School." Said Shana short and leapt through the buildings, leaving a very, very confused Chrome.

"Flame Haze… go to… school ?" said Chrome, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Khu khu khu, I've told ya, there's many kind of Flame Hazes in this world, but I was surprised too, seeing a Flame Haze go to school." Said Vizarth, trying to hold his laughter.

Chrome said, "_Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter… _go to…" "School," Vizarth continued.

Then the two of them burst into laughter.

"Hey, hey, have enough of your laughter ? Until when you two want to laugh at that thing ?"

Said a voice behind them.

Chrome turned and saw a glasses-wearing woman sat on a big, floating book.

The book let out a loud voice, "Wuahahahahaha, Never thought I'll see you again, Lament of Night !! I thought you have retired and rest in old folks' house !!"

"Ah… I thought who, so it was you, Fangs of Devastation, Marcosius, and the Flame Haze, Interpreter of Condolence. So you guys still alive huh ?" said Vizarth who seemed to be still catching his breath because of the laughter earlier.

"Wahahah, gramps like you shouldn't laugh too much !!" said Marcosius.

"Anyways, was the _Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter _serious ? Why does a Flame Haze go to school…?" asked Chrome.

"Maybe to see her lover. Hmph…" answered Margery, Marcosius's Flame Haze.

"Hah ?! Lover ?? You mean that Mystes ?" said Chrome.

"Flame Haze… go to school… to date a Mystes ?!?! What the heck is this ! Even as a joke, it ain't funny !! Just what in the world Flame of Heaven's thinking ?" said Vizarth with a tone that seemed to hardly hold his laughter.

"A'right, A'right ! Forget 'bout that midget for a while. I overheard you two before, and what is this important thing that you wanted to talk about ?" said Margery.

"Hmm… Didn't notice that someone overheard us. I really am old, after all…" said Vizarth depressed.

"I think it's no use to fight you…" he continued.

"Ooh, does that mean that you admit our strength ?" asked Margery with a happy face.

"N-No.. I'm just not in the mood to fight coz of that joke…" answered Vizarth.

"Okay okay !! Then just tell me already !" said Margery.

Chrome sighed and said, "Okay, let's straight to the point. How could we forget something this important because of that joke ? I thought we all are in a big danger…"

Margery and Marco looked confused.

The gray-flamed Flame Haze continued, "Mask of Hatred has been freed, and she seemed to be heading to this city."

Margery and Marco were shocked as if they don't believe what they just heard.

--to be continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note : **Thanks for reading ! And please Review ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Phantasm Return

**Note** : Okay, chapter 9 is up ^^

Along the way, we will eventually explain about Stonehenge War and Genocide Survivors. So, stay tuned.

And please review !

==========================================  
Chapter 9: Phantasm Return  
==========================================

Meanwhile, in the school, the two teachers was still fighting, none of them shown any sign of giving up.

Dimitri yelled at Yuto, "HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND !! YOU SHOULD USE YOUR BRAIN A BIT, LOSER-SENSEI !!"

"WHO'S THE LOSER ?! LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOUR NAME'S RUSSIAN, YOUR FACE AFRICAN, BUT YOUR BRAIN'S GORILLA'S !! ARE YOU A NEW SPECIES IN THE ANIMALIA KINGDOM OR WHAT ?!" countered Yuto while correcting his glasses' position.

"YOU ARE A LOSER ! DO I HAVE TO STRIP YOU NAKED HERE SO THAT THE STUDENTS CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE NOT A REAL MAN ?!" screamed Dimitri without noticing that the students started to chat with each other because they were bored with the fight, while some others were recording the fight with their handphones.

Shana entered the class and walked past them calmly, while the two of them didn't notice her because they were busy fighting. Some student can only be petrified in amaze , seeing that Shana entered the class with ease while the two 'scary' teachers busy fighting.

"Yuji, What's going on? Who are they ?" asked Shana while putting her bag on her table.

"Err… they are substitute teachers." Said Yuji shortly as he pointed at Dimitri, he couldn't find the right word.

"Teacher ? With a rude words like that ?" Shana wondered.

"Yeah…I…guess…" answered Yuji in hesitation.

Shana looked confused. "Oh yeah, Yuji, tonight I have an important business. Tonight's training time will be moved to after school." Said Shana sighed.

Yoshida Kazumi can only gazed at them, who were chatting closely. She smiled, but a sad look is in her face.

Dimitri shouted, "GET OUTTA HERE! YOU'RE DISTURBING MY CLASS !!" said Dimitri as he kicked Yuto outside and slammed the door.

"Alright class, where were we ?" asked Dimitri while looking at the students who quickly retreated when they heard the doors slammed.

Class then continued as usual, with a few of bonuses in the form of shouts from Bomb-Sensei if someone can't answer his question. Time felt to pass slowly for all students but Shana , that can answer all of Bomb-Sensei's questions.

Finally, the final bell rang, signing the freedom from the torture.

However, the students did their best to not say a word…until Bomb-Sensei left the room…

BombBombBombBomb

Shana, Yuji, Kazumi, Ike, Keisaku, and Tanaka was ready to go home. They were picking their shoes in the lockers.

"Damn that teacher ! What the hell's wrong with that man ?! Can he teach with a _normal _way ??" said Keisaku annoyed while picking his shoes. "And we're going to be taught by him for 2 WEEKS ?? Maybe he is some kind of a Super Soldier born from crazy experiments who was intended for a war machine that knows no friend nor enemy !"

Yuji, Ike, and Kazumi can only laugh.

"Alright, just look at the good side. While Tokikaze-Sensei stop by our class, he will be busy, which means more free time for us." Said Ike smiling.

"Right, just hope that Tokikaze-Sensei come often so that Bomb-Sensei's busy with him," said Tanaka, Keisaku's friend who has a muscular build.

"Haaah… today's exhaustion is twice the usual," groaned Yuji. "I think that teacher should've been checked at some hospital." He continued. Shana , Ike, Kazumi, Keisaku, and Tanaka looked at him with a weird look.

"Isn't that obvious ?" Yuji said, "There's no teacher that yelled hardly during lesson, start lesson before the bell rang, even fought and using bad words in front of his students ! He's a baaad example for the students !!" he said emotionally, while his friends were petrified.

"Huh ? What's with you guys ?" asked Yuji in confusion.

Suddenly , a heavy voice with a strong killing intent said behind Yuji, "I see… Bad example huh ?"

Yuji turned pale all of suddenly, he forced himself to look back, only to find Dimitri standing before him. Dimitri was crossing his hands and glared at Yuji with a knife-stare. Yuji was petrified in fear, like when he faced Sabrac for the first time.

"Sorry, I wasn't hearing clearly. Can you repeat your words, _young man _?" said Dimitri with a smile, however he couldn't hide his killing aura.

Yuji turned back, hoping to find help from his friends. However, all of them--but Shana--have gone. Yuji looked outside and found that Keisaku and Tanaka running with full speed.

"I'll go ahead. If you're done, meet me at the usual place." Said Shana as he left Yuji alone--with Dimitri Gale_bomb_.

"Sh-Shana !! WAIT !!!" yelled Yuji in a panic, he tried to run, but Dimitri's hand grabbed his collar hardly.

"I like honest guys. How about a little chat ?" said Dimitri with a smile, but with a killing aura. Yuji can only give up to Fate…

RiezelRiezelRiezelRiezel

Meanwhile, in the middle of the city, above a tall building, black mists gathered, and fused. Riezel appeared from the mists. She gazed at the city with a void look.

"A nice city… filled with Power of Existence." She said with a smile, but suddenly her face looked sad. "Unfortunately, there's too many Flame Hazes here…"

"I have to hurry… to find a human compatible to be my new vessel, before those cursed Flame Hazes can find me." She said. She swung her hands, and a spell insignia appeared before her. A coffin appeared from the insignia.

"Hmm…the amount of power I got from those two bitches weren't that bad… It's even enough for me to use Phantasm Return." She said as she touched the coffin. "Too bad I can only make one. But it's alright. For now, one is enough.." she continued, and her blue eyes turned deep red.

Riezel chanted a spell, and slowly the coffin opened.

When it is completely open, Riezel raised her left hand, and a black orb formed in her hand. The orb slowly flew into the coffin. Black lights shone from the coffin, and when the lights went out, it revealed a mysterious figure with cape all over his body and wore a stone mask. The mysterious figure walked out from the coffin.

Riezel asked , "Name ?"

"Jack…" said the figure with a heavy, cold, and void voice.

"Agares. Agares the _Revenant of Moonlight._ That'll be your new name." answered Riezel.

-- to be continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note :** Alriight, so, do you like Dimitri and/or Tokikaze ?

Also, stay tuned to the next chapter.

Lastly, please review !


	10. Chapter 10: Beginning of the Black War

==========================================  
Chapter 10: Beginning of Pitch Black War  
==========================================

On her way to the usual training ground, Shana met Wilhelmina Carmel, a female Flame Haze with purple hair and a maid outfit. Her face looked tense.

"Wilhelmina, what's wrong ? Why do your face looks so tense ?" asked Shana.

"Have you meet Lunacy of Dusk ~de arimasuka ?" asked Wilhelmina back with a serious look.

"Yes, I've met him. What's wrong ? Have you met him ?" Shana became more curious.

"Yes, I have met him. Did he tell you why he came here ~de arimasuka ?" asked Wilhelmina.

"Not yet. He said that he will tell me tonight. Did he tell you his reason ?" asked Shana.

"Mask of Hatred's unsealed." Said Tiamat, the Crimson Lord whom Wilhelmina is bound to. Hearing what the Crimson Lord just said, Shana and Alastor were astonished. "And most likely, she will come to this town ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina said emotionlessly.

"Wh..What ? She's released ? But, how… And, she's coming here ? What does that mean ?!" asked Shana who seemed to be in a panic.

"I do not know ~de arimasu. Lunacy of Dusk said that he will tell us tonight, and he has been waiting for someone. Interpreter of Condolence will also come ~de arimasu."

Shana tried to calm herself down. She said, "But, if she come here…" suddenly, the two Flame Hazes felt a strange feeling, and a Dark Purple-colored Fuzetsu started to cover the town.

?!

_Meanwhile…_

Yuji was tiding up the sport warehouse with Dimitri.

"Damn it, why the hell should I do this ?" mumbled Yuji with an annoyed face.

"You're the one who said that you will do anything so that I will forgive you." Answered Dimitri from behind Yuji. Yuji became pale, because he didn't think that his mumble can be heard by Dimitri.

Then, Yuto came. "Hehehe, punished huh ? That's why, don't forget to lock the warehouse after taking somethin' from here." He said with a mocking tone toward Dimitri.

"Shut up ! Mind your own business !" said Dimitri.

Yuto looked at Yuji strangely, then glared at Dimitri. "Oi, forcing student to help you through your punishment is a position-abusing thing you know !"

"He's a volunteer. Right, young man ?" replied Dimitri while looking at Yuji.

Yuji couldn't protest. He only said, "Y-Yes.. I'm a volunteer ! Really !"

Yuto don't really believe that, but before he can say a word, a Dark Purple-colored Fuzetsu covered the entire town. Yuji was surprised, however, the bigger astonishment came when he saw that Yuto and Dimitri didn't freeze inside a Fuzetsu like a normal people would. Instead, they were covered by a thin light.

"My, my, my… I never thought she will take action this early." Said Yuto with a smile.

Dimitri looked angry and said to Yuto, "Stupid ! This isn't funny, alright !? If she started to make a move before the Flame Hazes gather, this city could be destroyed !"

Yuji looked confused. He tried to ask them, "Sensei, how can you two…", "It's thanks to these rings," cut Yuto as he showed a ring in his left hand. The same ring is also in Dimitri's right hand.

"Mystes boy, how many Flame Hazes are in this town ?" asked Dimitri.

Yuji didn't seem to get an idea of what's going on, but he answered immediately, "T-Three ! There are three people !"

"Hmm, three huh… Lunacy of Dusk has just arrived this morning, which means there are four now. I hope they can survive until the others came." Yuto looked worried.

"Mystes boy ! The girl you called 'Shana' is the Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter right ?" asked Dimitri.

"R-Right…!" Yuji still seemed to be confused.

"Follow us ! We need to help them !" Dimitri commanded as he started to run.

"Oh my… can't you be patient a bit ?" Yuto sighed. "Let's go. I'll explain it as we run." He continued while looking at Yuji. Yuji was still confused but he nodded and run with them.

_Meanwhile…_

Shana and Wilhelmina were running toward the center of the town to see who's placing the Fuzetsu. On their way, they met Margery who had the same reason as them.

"This Fuzetsu, could it be Riezel's ~de arimashou ?" asked Wilhelmina to Margery who was flying on Marcosius.

"I don't know. Riezel's flame should be black, and not dark purple. But this huge Fuzetsu, the user must be someone who has a lot of Power of Existence. Does this means there's another Crimson Lord who's targeting this town ?" said Margery.

Finally, they came to the park and a man with black cape wearing a mask stood there. Dark purple flame was blazing around him when he saw Shana and the others came.

The Flame Hazes prepared their weapons. As they do, the masked figure drew some small knives and put them between his fingers, then he jumped to attack the Flame Hazes.

SnSnSnSnSnS

Far from there, Yoshida Kazumi was on her way home. She can move inside Fuzetsu because of an artifact Khamsin--a Flame Haze and a Tuner that once came to the city--gave her. She was scared. She had a really bad feeling.

Suddenly, black mists came and materialized into Riezel.

Kazumi screamed in fear.

"You…seem good to be my new vessel," said Riezel with an evil grin.

--to be continued.


End file.
